parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the storyline to Casey Junior in Tonic Trouble in Thomas's Dream Team. Cast (The Casey Jr Characters as The Tonic Trouble Cast) *Casey Junior as Agent Ed - (Both the main heroes) *Toyland Express as Doc - (Both kind, helpful, and good friends with Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Rustee Rails as Agent Xyz - (Both clumsy, funny, and wise) *Montana as Burk - (Both strong and father figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Harry Hogwarts as The Judge - (Both vain and uncle figures of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Tootle as The Elephant - (Both cheeky and best friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Shelbert as Person 1 - (Both wise and firm friends of Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Toots as The Insane Patient - (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Blue and Huey as People 2 and 3 - (All twins) *Ivor as The Clerk - (Both Western and Kind and best friends of Toots and The Insane Patient) *Tillie as Emily - (Both the main females and crush on Casey Junior and Agent Ed) *Pete, Farnsworth, Georgia, Bahia Train, Doc, Tracy, Jebidiah, and Jason as People 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, and 11 *Johnny as The Bartender - (Both wise) *Mellisa, Linus, Speed Buggy, Tom Jerry, Rasmus, Little Chug, Choo Choo, Steam Lokey, Dougal Train, Alfred, Circus Train, Brewster, Rodrick, Hoot, Greendale Rocket, Toot, Pedro, Old Puffer Pete, Wilson, Zephie, Emma, Lightning MacQueen, Mater, Sally, Chick Hick, Johnson, Humphrey, Pufle, Sir Reginald, Koko, Train with Caboose,Train (Anastasia), Adam, Train, and Train as People 12, 13, 14, 15, 16, 17, 18, 19, 20, 21, 22, 23, 24, 25, 26, 27, 28, 29, 30, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39, 40, 41, 42, 43, 44, 45, and 46 *Pufferty as Super Ed *Mary as The Bar Lady *Cerberus as Grogh the Hellish (Both the main strong, evil, and mean villains) *Broomsticks as Screws *Minvera as The Singing Woman *Glenn, Devil Diesel, John, Jim, Weasel, The Giant Claw, Dan, Dimbo, Iron Bill, Iron Ben, Diesel 1000, Evil Diesels, Season 1 Trucks, The Voice Inside The Cave, Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, Sidney, Bertram, Stanley (No. 2), Bear, The Foreign Engine, D199, D7101, Sixteen The Foreign Engine, Passing Diesel, D4711, Old Stuck Up, Fred, and Electric Diesels as The Vegetable Army and Guards (The Thomas Cast as The Rayman, Crash Bandicoot, Pokemon, Star Fox, and Sonic the Hedgehog Cast) *Thomas as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Edward as Houdini (Both father figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Henry as Clark (Both clumsy and uncle figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Gordon as Globox (Both father figures of Edward and Houdini) *James as The Musician (Both vain and brother figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Percy as Tarayzan (Both best friends of Thomas and Rayman) *Toby as Bubble Dreamer (Both wise and cousin figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Joe as Duck (Both Western, Wise, and Helpful) *Donald, Douglas, and Oliver as Otti Psi, Romeo, and Gonzo (All Scottish, Western, Wise, and Kind) *Devious Diesel as Admiral Razorbeard (Both the main villains) *Bill and Ben as Teensie 2 and 3 (All twins) *Boco as The Photographer (Both best friends of Edward and Houdini) *Mavis as Betilla the Fairy (Both cute) *Emily as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females and both crush on Thomas and Rayman) *Bertie as Murfy (Both nephew figures of Thomas and Rayman) *Arry and Bert as Axel and Foutch *Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam as Globox Children 1, 2, 3, and 4 *Rusty as Polar *Duncan as Meowth *Duke as Pikachu *Fearless Freddie as Kirby *Mighty Mac as Turtwig & Bulbasaur *Smudger as Ales Mansay (Both evil and mean to Thomas and Rayman) *Arthur as Fox McCloud *Diesel 10 as Mr. Dark (Diesel 10 is a real villain in Thomas and the Magic Railroad) *Splatter and Dodge as Knaarens 1 and 2 *Sir Topham Hatt as Aku Aku *Toad as Ssssam the Snake *Bulgy as Zombie Chicken *Elizabeth as Begoniax *George as Jano *Spencer as Count Razoff (Spencer is a real villain in Hero of The Rails) *Cranky as Umber *Scruffey as Ninjaws *Rosie as Tily (Both cute and crush on Rosie and Tily) *Troublesome Trucks as The Black Lums *Narrow Gauge Trucks as The Raving Rabbids *Molly as Uglette (Both wonderful and mother figures of Edward and Houdini) *Stanley as Polokus *The Spiteful Breakvan as Andre *D261 as Inspector Grub *Dennis as Razorbeard's Lackey *Madge as Carmen the Whale *Bash, Dash, and Ferdinand as Teensies 4, 5, and 6 *Hector as Reflux *Max and Monty as Knaarens 3 and 4 *Hank as Crunch Bandicoot Storyline *The game follows the story of Casey Junior, who is a little steam circus engine that could, that has four small drive wheels, a little tender at the back, a big tall funnel, a little lamp hat, a short stumpy boiler, a short stumpy dome, with a whistle on top, a little cowcatcher in front, a bell on his cab, and the whistle inspired by Little Toot's from Melody Time, because since he carries a pipe in his mouth, he works as a janitor during a voyage through space, on a craft called The Mothership Albatross. *During one shift, Casey comes across a strange can, full of strange substance, and drinks its contents. *He doesn't like the taste, and spits the fluid out, causing it land onto the ground, and forcing some magic brooms to come to life all of a sudden to carry water to fill a cauldron. *Casey, shocked by this, looks at the can, sees it leaking some odd flash, and screams when he drops it, causing some odd flash from it to drop on some screws that came in contact with it come to life all of a sudden and unbolt themselves from an open door, which sends the can falling to Earth before Casey grabs it. *The fluid's effects on the Earth's environment cause chaos, and the can falls into the hands of a Nightmare Train, which is called Cerberus, who since carrying a big tabacco cigar, becomes more powerful upon drinking from it. *Casey objects a trial in court, and as punishment for his carelessness, he is sent to Earth to clean up the mess by collecting his circus train with his yellow coach, his green boxcar, red and yellow flatbeds, blue, yellow, and red coaches, orange truck, green boxcar, wagon, green coach, and red caboose. *During his journey there, he ends up crashing into a snowy mountainous area on Earth, which is now roaming with mutant killer vegetables and balloon sheep. *Eventually he, his jovial salt of the earth engineer, Thomas Jones, who carries a pipe in his mouth, and his fireman and Linus's endearing but opportunistic engineer, Henry MacPhee, who also carries a pipe in his mouth, meet a doctor named Toyland Express, his inventor, who carries a pipe from the inspiration of Big Toot's pipe, Rustee Rails, his informant, who carries a pipe from the inspiration of Deduce, You Say from The Looney Tunes, Montana, his father, who carries a big cigar, his best friend, Tootle, who carries a cigar from the inspiration of The Pink Panther's Pinkfinger Episode, Toots, his nephew, who carries a cigar from Tom Jerry's Episode called Texas Tom, Johnny, his brother, who carries a corn cob pipe from the inspiration of Toonerville Trolley, his sister, Tracy, who carries a cigar from the inspiration of Pepe Le Pew from the Looney Tunes, and Toyland Express's daughter and love interest to Casey, Tillie, who carries a corn-cob pipe from the inspiration of Popeye's pipe, because the engines offer to help Casey and his engine crew by giving him weapons and powers in exchange for small things like springs and propellers, which are used by the Toyland Express to build a machine. Quotes Scene 1 *Casey Junior: Hello, my name is Casey Junior. And these are my engine crew, Thomas Jones and Henry MacPhee. *Tillie: Hi there, I'm Tillie. You must be Casey Junior, right? *Thomas Jones: Hi there. I'm Thomas Jones, Casey's engineer. Now, let's not take it badly, or anything. *Emily Jones: Oh, hi, Thomas. I'm Emily Jones. I guess, we're excepting someone a little more, or less-- cheeky. *Henry MacPhee: Anyway, the main thing is to get the can back from Cerberus, before he becomes too powerful. *Scarlet: To start off, you must free Tillie's father, the Toyland Express. He's a brilliant inventor. Once he's free, I'm sure he'll get able to help you. *Narrator: As Casey went up to the blocked entrance, he saw another engine in front. He was Tillie's father, Toyland Express, who was unable to escape through the bars. *Toyland Express: Oooh, what am I doing? Casey, when you've finished my courting, I'd appreciate it if you and your crew would hurry up... *Casey Junior: Yes? *Toyland Express: ...AND GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M DYING! *Casey Junior: Don't worry, Sir, I'm on it. *Narrator: Casey hurried back to the entrance, and broke the block down with his cowcatcher, but picked up an antidote, *Casey Junior: Well done, guys. We've found an antidote. We can get 160 and be immune to the effects of the can. Remember that some antidotes are inaccesable. We'll have to come back later to find them. *Narrator: On his way to find Toyland Express, Casey met Rustee Rails when he entered the cave. *Rustee Rails: Welcome to the Toyland Express's cave, Agent Casey Junior. Remember me? I'm Agent Rustee Rails, chief of the coordinator of the Resistance. *Thomas Jones: If we can't act fast, Cerberus will take over the entire planet. The Toyland Express will help us. We'll better go free him! *Henry MacPhee: Here's a piece of advice: We can move backwards and forwards if we use turntables. Scene 2 *Toyland Express: So, now, Casey, you and your crew want to get the can back from Cerberus, I see? *Linus: Needless to say, that it won't get easy, Toyland Express can help you out. *Scarlet: We should put together some touches and thingymajigs. *Pufferty: Let's see... The only thing for it is that we'll get sent flying directly into Cerberus's HD. *Edward: If you may find us the right materials, we'll get glad to give that nightmare train a taste of his stinking beer! *Stepney: Let's start with the essentials. *Casey Junior: My crew and I will get you six good size springs hidden in the Barry Scrapyard HD. *Murdoch: Yeah! That should do the trick. Scene 3 *Glenn: Hey, Diesel 1000, I'm not a bowling pin! Scene 4 *Casey Junior: Clattering cowcatchers! Is this the right way toward the Moats? *Thomas Jones: Yes, it is, Casey. *Henry MacPhee: If we are travelling from Railroad Tycoon 3, we're travelling to the Trainz version, in North America in 1875. *Montana: Be careful, son. *Gordon: You don't want any other engines to bump into you. *Molly: At least, that would seriously hurt you. Good luck! *Casey Junior: We must be getting close to the West Highland line from Fort William to Mallaig and Glasgow and Oban. *Tracy: (with a cigar in her mouth) It's my brother, Casey, I'd better go with him. Scene 5 *Toyland Express: Ah, at last, you've got six propellers! Excellent, Casey, excellent! We're getting there! While you were gone, I made you some costumes to help you learn the ways of the force. Rustee will explain it all to you. Scene 6 *Percy: Bouncing buffers! So he's Casey Junior? *Tootle: Yes, and the Toyland Express has warned me, but not that he's blue. *Percy: I believe that wants to work in disguise as a long scrapped classmate 7F 2-8-0 No. 53807. *Casey Junior: Yes, I do, I can let this goods train do the real roll of an engine. Scene 7 *Johnny: (with a corn-cob pipe in his mouth) Oh, look, a little circus engine. I guess I've seen worse, my brother. *Ferdinand: Anyway, it's good to see you, but what do you expect? He's an American Legend engine. *Casey Junior: Oh, okay, Johnny, let's get out of here before you freeze. Scene 8 *Casey Junior: Look! I say some writing in Greek. Think you can read it? *Toots: Okay, I will. Eínai apokálypse óti o kathénas eínai látri̱s to̱n antikeiméno̱n ?̱ Pollá mi̱chaní̱mata af̱tómati̱s pó̱li̱si̱s pou periéchei tous vrí̱ke . Eínai aparaíti̱to óti tha prépei na párei af̱tá ta antikeímena kai na ta topothetí̱sete se orisménes platfórmes gia na anoíxei tis pórtes ?̱ O̱stóso , emfanízontai kai oi echthroí sas harrass an epicheirí̱sete na metakiní̱sete ta av̱gá tous , me to dikó tous xéfreno , tromaktikó í̱cho théma. *Duck: Toots says that this is revealed that everyone is fond of objects; many vending machines containing them are found. Now I believe it is necessary that anyone should pick up these objects and place them on certain platforms to open doors; however, enemies appear and harrass anyone, who is attempting to move any object, with their own frantic, frightening-sounding theme. Scene 9 *Shining Evening Express: Don't move, you smarty pants, I'll modify you into a diesel locomotive. Scene 10 *Devious Diesel: Hmm... You are allergic. *Tillie: Allergic? *Max: Yes, and there is only one cure. *Monty: A vacation, on Pleasure Island. *Tillie: Pleasure Island?! *Splatter: Yes, that happy land of carefree engines... *Dodge: ...where everyday's a holiday! *Tillie: But that's the law! Suppose I'll--? *Bulgy: Why, of course, you may go. *George: We're giving you some tickets. (takes some tickets and shows them to Tillie) Here. *Tillie: Thanks, but I-- *Smudger: Oh, no, no, no. We insist. Your health comes first. *D261: Come, the coach departs at midnight! Scene 11 *Diesel 10: Ha! To hear how Casey speaks, (takes a sip of his beer) you suppose we'll become anyone who is dangerous. (A gold ring suddenly appears around Diesel 10's nose. Duck gasps as Oliver turns around. Tillie, who, upon looking at her beer, seeing that it has an effect, gapes, and pushes it away) *Mavis: (spits out her soda while Emily throws away her pizza) On second thought, pizza is better with Ringo Starr and the Monkees. *Diesel 10: Conscience? Ah, phooey! (takes a bite of some pizza and grows a chinese dragon tail. A shocked Stanley jumps when his mouth falls down. Tillie, looking scared, throws away some cigarettes) *Tillie: Casey is right. Smoking can kill. *Diesel 10: Where does he get that stuff? How do you ever expect to help me out? (his head turns into a Chinese Dragon's) What does he think I am? An idiot donkey or a beast? *Oliver: Oh! *Tillie: You sure are! (laughs, but inadvertently brays in the middle of her laughter, and then covers her mouth. Gordon's mouth falls down) *Emily: (looking worried) Tillie, did you just... bray? (suddenly feels two Ly the Fairy ears on her head, but gasps, and grabs them. Mavis smiles nervously, but finds that two horns have grown on her head) *Tillie, Emily, and Mavis: Uh-oh. *Diesel 10: Hey, you three laugh like a donkey, a fairy, and a gazel. (laughs, then also brays, and stops the braying by covering his mouth) Did that come out of me? (Tillie, looking nervous, nods her head) *James: (as his mouth falls down) Yeeess! *Diesel 10: (feels that his face is different) Hmm... (feels his nose with his golden ring) Huh? (feels his back, grabs his tail, and tugs at it) What the--? What is that?! (takes a look in the mirror and screams) AAAAAGHHH! (James and Henry scream too) I've been double-crossed. Help! Help! Somebody, help! I've been framed. Help! (gets on his knees and begs to Tillie for help) Please, Tillie, you've got to help me. (grabs Tillie by her cowcatcher) Oh, look. Come on, give me a break. Be a pal! (shakes her up and down) Call that engine! Call anybody! (lets go off Tillie and his hands close up and become hooves. Tillie gasps and she, Emily, Mavis, and Edward back away, scared as Thomas and Percy gasp) Papa!? (in the shadow, Diesel 10 is forced on all fours, and has turned into a Chinese Dragon) PAPAAAAAAA! (begins to kick everything in the room, and starts braying uncontrollably as Duck and Oliver both yell) *Duck: Oh, it's coming! (he and Oliver hide behind a couch as Tillie also runs away and hides under a chair. When Diesel 10 leaves with the modified pig he's stolen, while braying wildly, Tillie inadvertently sprouts brown donkey ears and grabs them while Emily accidentally sprouts out Ly the Fairy's tail, and Mavis grabs a gazelle's tail, as Edward sprouts grey hippopotamous ears and grey hippopotamous tail) *Tillie: OOOOH!!!! What's happening? *Casey Junior: (as he, Montana, Tootle, Toots, Johnny, Tracy, Linus, Pufferty, Scarlet, Henry, Toby, and Bertie hurry back to the pool hall) I hope I'm not too late. *Tillie: What will I do?! (sprouts a brown donkey tail, grabs its end, and she, Emily, Mavis, and Edward gasp] Oh! Scene 12 *The Chinese Dragon: Welcome to my hideout, steam train! You're just in time to see the vegetable viber get the best of the muscle viber! Thanks to the last modified pig I've stolen, I'll be to understand how the Train has managed to put the pigs, monsters, and donkeys into crates for the salt mines and the circus! After that, nothing can stop me from wiping man from the face of the planet... Only then will I be THE master beast! Prepare for the match death! (laughs evilly) Scene 13 *Toyland Express: Anyways, thanks for the last modified pig, I can send you to Cerberus's HD. Look out, Cerberus, here we come. Remember this line, okay? *Casey Junior: Okay, I will. Hello. My name is Master Casey Junior. You stole the can. Prepare to die. *Toyland Express: Come on! Onto the flying machines! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! All aboard! *Casey Junior: All aboard! Company! (as his voice echoes everywhere around the others, who jump, and race into the Millennium Falcon, Radiant VII, J-type 327 Nubian Royal Starship, starfighters, solar sailer, escape pods, star skiffs, and other ships) Forward! March! Yeah! Look out, Cerberus, here we come! Scene 14 *Cerberus: (as Casey takes out his blue lightsaber, and activates it, but stands at the ready, not so much as flinching) Kill the engines, and the rebels, but leave Casey for questioning. (His men, who are attempting to carry their order out, charge, and try to rush past Casey, but are no match for him and his excellent Jedi skills as he nimbly slays and dispatches each of them in a symphony of deadly jabs and slashes, just to last no more than anytime. With his task completed, he stands up to his full sight) *Casey Junior: Hello. My name is Casey Junior. You've stolen the car. Prepare to fight. (Just as Casey and Cerberus, who remains only, are about to fight, Cerberus turns and flees. Casey pursues him to the carbonite chamber, only to leave the others behind. Cerberus locks the door behind Casey, who tries to bust it down, but is not strong enough, and fails to try the door handle) Hey, Jones! I need you! *Henry: We can't them alone. *Casey Junior: He's getting away from, please, Jones! Please! Move it! Hey, Jones, come on! Hurry! Quickly! *Casey Jones: Just wait a minute. *Casey Junior: Please, Jones! Quick, Jones! (Casey Jones opens the door) Thank you! *Cerberus: I knew I forgotten something... Watch out, little squirt! (Cerberus runs away through a hall, as Casey tries to catch him, but is almost out of puff, then stops for a drink, and sets chase once more) Scene 15 *Casey Junior: I know you're down here somewhere. (with his blue lightsaber still activated) *Cerberus: You'll never git thy can back like that, ya little squirt! *Casey Junior: I can see you... Yep... Rght behind that pole. I hear you breathing too. Come at me, Cerberus. *Cerberus: Me pleasure! (activates his red lightsaber and begins to pursue Casey) *Sir Topham Hatt: This pursuing scene was set in this film, just like the video game called Tonic Trouble. Casey continued to keep on pouding until he activated the switch to make a bridge be lured for him. He managed to get across, but left Cerberus behind, and went into the carbonite chamber for the can. *Cerberus: The force is strong in you, protagonist, but you aren't a Jedi yet. (as Casey walks forwards towards Cerberus, their two lightsabers spring to life as light themselves. A furious battle begins. The air hums and sparks fly as Casey and Cerberus swing their lightsabers and clash them into each other. Casey attacks boldly, forcing Cerberus to retreat. Casey and Cerberus's shining blades both swing and clash in time and again) You've learned much and well, Casey. *Casey Junior: You find I'm full of surprises because you've seen nothing. (Casey can't stand no more, and as his blue lightsaber swings at Cerberus, Cerberus's red blade carries the blow, while he sighs) Why isn't Cerberus always trying to attack me? *Cerberus: Too easy. Impressive. *Casey Junior: Like I said before, you've haven't seen anything yet. *Cerberus: (as Casey leaps into the air) Toyland Express has taught you well. You've learned to control your fear. Now, release your anger, only through that your hatred can destroy and strike me down. (with a flying furious and terrible frenzy, Casey slashes at Cerberus, driving him to the edge, and with a finally blow, he seperates himself from Cerberus, explosing a cloud of black smoke and white steam) Don't let yourself get destroyed as Obi-Wan did. (Casey kicks the dark lord out of his way) AHHHHHHH! Scenes *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 1 - A Can Of Toxic Death? *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 2 - The Toyland Express *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 3 - Remember Kids, Scrapyards Are Dangerous! *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 4 - Such Great Main Lines *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 5 - Propelled Further *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 6 - Flying Rules! *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 7 - Cocktail With Ice *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 8 - Thomas and Emily Style World Swap *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 9 - The Archives Return? *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 10 - Donkey, Pig, and Monster Pleasure Island Fever? *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 11 - The Magical Chinese Dragon? *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 12 - A Terrible Boss Fight? *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 13 - Cerberus's HD Fortress *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 14 - Using The Jedi Force Skills *Casey Junior in Railway Trouble - Part 15 - The Showdown With Cerberus Category:UbiSoftFan94